halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Actene
Welcome Actene Welcome to Halo Fanon,the number one website for Halo Fanfiction. I am Zeno Panthakree,and I have been editing here for a while.-Zeno Panthakree 03:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome High im Eaite'Oodat you probably don't know me but im one of the old members here on halo fanon, in hopes of making you feel more welcome here at halo fanon i invite you to my RP Hope you can participate.Eaite'Oodat 21:05, 22 October 2008 (UTC) For Reveille you can make a human, elite, Torians, or Endelusians, no other races participate in this sorry but your race the Hai may be able to participate in the second version of this RP.Eaite'Oodat 21:15, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I've got an idea for you to use the Hai! How about they fight with my Covenant Extremists? Therefore, we both get to develop our factions' histories! Hope you accept. LieutenantDavies 17:04, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Yep, that sounds cool. How about, the colony's called Nalious, The Hai attack it for its rich resources, the Extremist military quickly transfers a fleet to save the colony, and the Hai are driven back, then they come back, initiating a second battle of Nalious, where the Hai wins and strips the colony of everything of worth, does that sound good? We can develop it deeper further on if you want. LieutenantDavies 11:06, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Not more than a year, I think. When does the Hai invade the Milky Way, BTW? Oh, and an Extremist fleet has around 250 ships, and the colony has around 50 ships for defense, so the Hai should probably have a little more (I take it they're as advanced as the Covenant?). That prolly also means lots of combatants. LieutenantDavies 11:35, 24 October 2008 (UTC) The Extremists did extensive research on how to improve their technology, and have managed to increase the power of their shipboard weaponry a little (around 4% or something, they aren't as clever as Cortana after all). However, I'm sorry to say that the time doesn't really match well. During the years after Halo 3, the Extremists have barely even established their first territories, let alone established multiple fleets. There may be a way around this though, let's just hope that we're capable of that. How about this instead: The Hai attack in 2554 Nalious as planned, but wins the first battle (there would be little resistance), and starts to strip it of everything of worth, then the entire current Extremist military shows up and drives away the Hai, and shortly after that, the Hai suffer from defeats from other fronts and are eventually pushed back by the Elites, how about that, can it work that way? LieutenantDavies 11:57, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Sounds good to me. So, can I start writing on it on the Extremist page? LieutenantDavies 12:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) A battle page would be good. I would have done it myself, but I've been occupied lately, sry. Hope you can do it though. LieutenantDavies 08:05, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Milky Way War Era Hi again. Sorry if I'm pressing you too hard (you seem to have lots of things planned). Nonetheless, I'll approach you with a question: Would you like to add the Hai to the Milky Way War as one of the factions? If you want to, I'd like it the most if the Hai could ally themselves with the Covenant Remnant (they need some help), and I've got some good ideas on how to develop that. It's up to you though. If you've got questions, the info's on the page, and what you can't find, ask me then. LieutenantDavies 21:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Go to the page: here, and then add the Hai under "Fanatics" in the "Factions" section, preferrably under the Covvie Remnant, and also: I'd prefer if the species pages have their faction names appear on the page instead of the species name. But don't worry, when I think over it, I'll just go ahead and add them myself (to save us time). Thanks for your cooperation! LieutenantDavies 14:45, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Oh and as for how the Hai and Remmies are gonna work together, I thought it would be a combination of sorts: Firstly, the Remmies offer the Alliance of Tribes lots of territory, in exchange for their cooperation (the Covvies are after the eradication of humanity, not capturing territories, so that should work fine). Secondly, the Remmies also brings up lots of money to hire most of the freelancer Hai Mercs which are then assigned to Remmie Fleets to give the infantry some extra punch. Further, I hoped that the Alliance of Tribes could be the ones attacking the Sangheili territories, while the Remmies attacks the humans. We'll develop this furthermore later if you're interested. LieutenantDavies 14:57, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Agent 2994 Go ahead and add him, I don't mind at all. Good luck with Reveille! Cheers, I've come up with a basic story plot for Agent 2994 and SPARTAN-141's meeting; :HPA is one of the many secretive projects created by the Office of Naval Intelligence. Utilising canidates originaly planned for the SPARTAN-III Project, they carry out assasinations and other covert ops under total secresy and with no remorse. They are killers to the bone, with no limitations on how to conduct their buisness. However, when one of those missions intercepts an operation conducted by the UNSCDF-MC SPARTAN-141, sparks fly as the lead agent and the enigmatic SPARTAN-II clash. :A UNSC officer, tired of his grunt work during the reconstruction of UNSC assets in the wake of the Great War, creates distrust among his underlings as he plans to extrdite himself from his lowly position. What he dosen't know is that his actions have deadly consequenses for a squad of Marines trapped behind enemy lines, fighting for their survival from a reinvigorated Covenant...and a past ememy throught long gone... Like it? I just added that in there for the hell of it. It's another storyline i'm concidering for an upcoming RP. As for my userpage, I have a SIPALS(S'elective '''I P A'ddress '''L'ock 'S'ystem'') so that certain undesireable IP users can't mess with my stuff. Just refresh the page if it locks you out, but i recommend reading the notes on the bottom if you get locked out more than twice. It's still tempermental. I say co-write a story. That way we can post our own chapters whenever we get ideas. What should we call it then? I say we call it Halo: Ultimatum. I dunno why, but it sounds cool. XD Can I use one of your agents for my newest story? Maybe it could be a new one,so you make the background and I'll tell you what weapons he uses. Just asking in case you dont want to do it. Fanon Ive been reading some of your Works and there really good and i was wondering if u would want to right a fanon together? Regards hmmm do u have any units based in Necros Era? Cos i have the 101st Orbital Shock Regiment and if you want i could say two of there companys were fighting rebels. U gimme some ideas Regards You want use Lima Company from my Guys? cos if this is set in 2610 Knife are busy (on loan to Arby2679 I think thats his name) Just to save ya the hassle but if you wanna create one fine Warm Regards Lima Company is a company in my regiment The 101st Orbital Shock Regiment click on the link there and then lemme know what u want to call this Fanon Warm Regards Sounds Perfect. How long before Kanna? year or 2-3 months? and heres the officer Layout for Lima Company Captain.Ford(CO) Lt.Garry (1st Platoon CO) 2nd Lt.Peterson (2nd Platoon CO) Lt.Anderson (3rd Platoon CO) Each Platoon has 4 squads you can make there names up Regards Ok Which planet should we go for? and some of are guys have to die and for the next Necros R.P you can use Lima If you want. The ship where attached to is UNSC Ballymena Lemme know when i should Create the page Warms Regards and Good Hunting Ok Compton III (i made up) 2nd Battalion of the 101st Orbital Shock Regiment Defend planets so how about Delta Company gets overran except for 1 or 2 squads. Is that ok? Regards u got your squads ready? Cuz im gonna post this. Btw im using Julliet Company. Good Hunting. Ok theres part of the First Chapter done Halo: Hard Drop oh and u dont need to make the squads just go to my regiments page and post on the talk page what there names and ranks are Regards Quick comment on my regiments talk page but the name of the companies for ur guys because we'll both be playing as Delta Company and you Lima Company and me Julliet Regards I saw it it's very good. OK story so far the boys on the ground at the moment are Delta Company Julliet and Lima havent arrived in system yet and they will OD down Hope This Helps,Regards OK is your Lt Guy a Squad Leader or is he the company XO? (XO means Executive officer) Regards What did you mean tell you how to add to my regiment page? Regards Quick question do you want to use Lima Company for future Necros RPS? Cos i have 1st and 2nd battlion and Julliet Company Regards Yep that would be fine but please let me know if your gonna edit them in some way. Regards I put part of my next post up check it out if u want and add some more if you want Good Hunting Can you help me I would like if you could make it. I can just fill in the crucial stuff,like name,weapons,personality,the works. Then we can put the double ownership template on it. I would like it to be named Agent 2996. I could start work on it now. I am not sure were to find grey MJOLNIR pics though,so I guess thats your job. He is in my story Halo:Disappearing Factions. That will be his main mission. Hopefully he will get backup,as it will get messy,and he will almost certainly get killed,as thats what ONI thinks. I have started work on the page,mind helping out with the training part after I do his early life? I wrote his early life section,although I am not sure if the Agents get augmented or not,so you may need to change that part. Thanks dude,btw what weapons do the Agents regularly use. I put some weapons he uses in Halo:Disappearing Factions,but I am not sure if he is allowed to use any weapon he wants. Can you pease write his training section,so I can continue work on the article. He is very interested in war and violence,as shown when 2 other Agents got in a fight,he grabbed both of them(he is large and strong) and beat then almost to death,just so he could concentrate on reading a book about World War II. He is also very quiet,as he only talks when spoken to or if he needs something. I love how you take something simple (like 2 guys getting beat up) and make it into something interesting and magnificent. Is it possible maybe him and 2994 can become acquanitances,like maybe going on a mission with each other once or something? Dont make him sound like an idiot. Just call him a psycho like you did on his page. Can you please read it to see if it is okay. I have made quite a few edits. Thanks Thanks!!! I will add something about his intelligence,and about that quote it was based off of Avery Johnson when he said,"Sorry Guns,thats classified." in Halo 2. No,not really. However if I dont like them they might be slightly changed. What do you mean,see him in action. Do you mean explain how he fights? Well,so far he is only in 1 of my stories,Halo:Disappearing Factions. Feel bad for the United Rebel Front,as they effectively get eliminated in this later on in the story. Itis so far unfinished. Rager XII is a small colony near what was Harvest that has had a very fractured government ever since it's inseption. A small coup has frightened many of the citizens into beliving that the UNSC won't do anything to save them. However, the UNSCDF-MC needs this coup stopped because they have a colony ship en route with a Division of Marines for protection. They fear that the rebels will attempt to posses the ship to make a getaway. The UNSCDF-MC orders 141 to asses the situation and do what is nessecary for those Marines to get to their destination safely. I was wondering if 2994 could be sent here, by HPA, to kill the ringleader of this coup. Thereby, doing so he interferes with 141's mission and the have their scuffle. Battle of Nalious Nice, great! Though the Extremists wouldn't use nuclear weapons, but rather glassing, to eradicate the Hai ground forces, as nuclear weaponry is outdated in the Covenant. Other than that, everything sounds great. I'm going to get some new stuff up on the Milky Way War Era soon, so look sharp! LieutenantDavies 18:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Nicely written! LieutenantDavies 19:16, 9 November 2008 (UTC) 2996 What else should I put on 2996's page? I am mainly basing it off of 2994's,but I still need help. If you have photoshop,have him holding a barbers knife. If not,any weapn you want,except the MA5K,as he doesnt like it. Thats ok. Is it okay if he gets in a fight with 2994 or 2995? He is quite violent,and small things set him off. Maybe someone could tell him about 2994 calling him dumb or something like that. That would work. I'll start writing how the altercation began on 2996's page,and you could base 2994' off of his. I'll write it now and you could see how it happened and put it in 2994's point of view. Check it out and see if you like it. They both get hurt pretty bad,and then they get subdued by 2995,who didnt kill 2994 because he saved her life that one time. Can you do it for me? Remember its our article,and you happen to make things sound better when you write. Can 2995 at least approve of 2996's actions,since she still is against 2994,as she didnt get rescued yet? It would add some zing to his relationshps with others,and may set him up for more co-op missions,possibly with 2995. OK dude. I'll check it out and see if it works. Then I'll get back to work on his story,which you can keep tabs on here Halo:Disappearing Factions NETI Doomsday Yes, Doomsday is just a fancy name, it's a normal air-to-air missile, nothing like a planet killer or anything like that! Warm Regards Welcome to Grey that's fantastic to hear! well here's what you'll need to do 1. There are 2 squads left, Squad Silver and Squad Slate for you to choose from. Simply click on the link and you can create the article, feel free to copy and paste my Squad Charcoal info to use as a template. 2. Yes you can choose and create your own spartans however just please avoid overly, independent, gungho type figures, something i need to work on myself >.< . Also make sure your spartans dont have the same ID Tags any others, since you'll be in Bravo Company your tags should look something like SPARTAN-B172. You will be able to completely control your squad and i wont interfer...completely there will probably be future missions where i would like for you to do certain things etc. 3. Unfortunately there is one limit i have to give you, that the your squad can only have fire or assault teams as i have taken the platoons specialized squad (for more information check here SPARTAN-IV Program (Ajax 013)) so that means you can have either 2 assault teams and 1 fire team or vice versa. that's all i can think of for now, if you have any other questions or would like some help feel free to ask and i'll see what i can do. '''Welcome To Grey Hollywood yeah dont worry about the images, i did that for my own personal flavor and to help me when im writing about their personalities and such. Hollywood UG Invite Have fun,and go by the rules! Grey I believe that the squad leader goes within one of the teams but i could be wrong and would be best to ask Ajax. as for mentioning my spartans go ahead i'll probably be doing the same later on. do you know if you'll be taking slate or silver squad? Hollywood alrighty, dont worry about creating the article in a rush, better to wait with a good article than to rush a bad one we have plenty of time for Wardog. when it is complete please let me know. Hollywood hey just read about Silver and everything looks pretty good, looking forward to seeing their individual SPARTANs, i'll add silver to grey platoon soon Hollywood MWWE Battles Sure, there's a lot of battles you could write. But foremost, I'd like you to do a Battle around the Sangheili colony Silent Executor, where the Alliance of Tribes makes a new offensive into Sangheili territory after having been pushed back the earlier year(s), and the Hai will win thanks to outnumbering the Sangheili defenders but also due to their fierce fighting, so I think you'll enjoy this one. The fate of the colony is up to you, you can either have the Hai use it as a base of operations for the continued offense, completely plunder and destroy it and take the population as slaves, or you could just destroy it, or a mix of several of the options. When you've written it, I'll add it to the timeline. Do you like this? LieutenantDavies 12:09, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Silver i skimmed through your spartans and i see no faults so thumbs up d('-'d) Hollywood SPARTAN-IVs Now you have that sorted, any problems, ask me or Hollywood.